


Busted

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon Kissing, Ejaculate, Ephebophilia, Exhibitionism, Exploitation, Extortion, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Paraphilias, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Tadashi catches his little brother, Hiro, out at night Bot Fighting. Hiro begs Tadashi not to tell their Aunt Cass, saying that he'll do anything to keep Tadashi quiet. Tadashi decides to take him up on the offer





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> right. . . Author notes. I'm not actually good at these. A Hamadacest prompt someone requested months ago on FFN (out now because I never use my FFN, and I'll probably forget to upload there because it's a hassle). Done as a quickie in a couple of nights while balancing other things. Let's just say the title of this one-shot has more than one meaning ;-)
> 
> Has this Tadahiro prompt been done before? Probably, but I didn't check after receiving it, so plausible deniability

Hiro was hurrying through the back alleys of San Fransokyo at 2 AM, casting hurried glances over his shoulder while stuffing wads of money into his pockets, his battle bot hugged under one arm. _Did I lose them? Please tell me I lost them!_ He couldn't hear any feet running after him any longer, so that was good. 

Hiro rounded a curve. He knew these alleyways fairly well for a kid of barely fourteen. Just a couple more twists and he'd be on a main street right by his house, where there would be light, cameras, and maybe even a few people. The bot fighters he'd pissed off wouldn't be able to do anything to him out there if they did manage to catch him. 

As Hiro shoved the last of the crumpled bills into his right pocket, hand slipping against his phone, he felt the said phone vibrate twice in quick succession. He'd received a text. 

Taking a chance, Hiro slowed his pace, approaching the last turn, and pulled out the phone, sliding it open. It was a message from his older brother, Tadashi! 

_Hiro, don't see you in your bed. You better not be getting into trouble._

Hiro let out a yip, his heart skipping. Tadashi was normally, it seemed, a very deep sleeper. It had always been easy for Hiro to sneak out. He knew Tadashi didn't approve of bit fighting, but his disapproval was nothing compared to the wrath Hiro would face if Aunt Cass found out! The men who had been following Hiro vanished from his mind. 

_Hey, 'Dashi. Couldn't sleep. Down in the garage fiddling with stuff. Hopefully be up soon_

Hiro quickly sent the reply. He wasn't far from the building that served as Aunt Cass' café and the family residence. Only a couple blocks. If he picked up the pace again he might make it into the garage before Tadashi wound his way downstairs to check on him. _If_ Tadashi went down to check on him. 

But almost immediately another text came through from Hiro's brother. 

_Wanna try that again?_

The blood drained out of Hiro's face. 

_You calling me a liar?_ He typed, trying to channel his usual style while his heart pounded in his ears. _I had to step out the side door for a couple minutes for some fresh air, but I'll be back in a minute._ Hiro rounded the last corner, breaking into a run again. He had to get to that garage! 

He sped right into someone else. Hiro cried out at the impact and fell back on his ass, hard, with a loud "Oof!" The other guy, however, seemed unfazed. 

"Yeah, I am calling you a lier," he said in a dreadfully familiar, sarcastic voice. Hiro shook the stars out of his eyes and looked up. It was Tadashi! The older boy was holding his own phone and looking down at Hiro. It was clear he was trying to scowl, but a smirk kept interrupting it, sliding into place. 

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro gasped. "How did you find me?!" 

Tadashi snorted and held out a hand to help Hiro up. Hiro took it thankfully, but also fearfully. "C'mon, Hiro I've heard you 'sneak' out every night this week. It's like you aren't even trying to hide it, like you think I can't hear you. And you really think you're the only one who can find out where illegal bot fights are happening? Plus, I turned on your phone's GPS while you were brushing your teeth." Tadashi crossed his arms, the smirk finally settling comfortably across his handsome features. 

Hiro gaped at him, blushing a little and holding his phone closer. He wanted to rave about the indignity of it all, about how this was a breach of trust and privacy. All things that sounded good in his adolescent head, but he knew they wouldn't translate out loud. What came out was "Bot fighting isn't illegal! Betting on it is! But I wasn't even at a bot fight. I was just taking a walk!" 

Hiro knew it was a lost cause even as the words left his mouth, but he wouldn't have it be said that he didn't try. 

Tadashi didn't even attempt to argue. He simply leaned over to look at the ground behind Hiro where the boy had dropped his fighting bot, looked back at his little brother, and raised an eyebrow. Hiro's shoulders slumped with defeat. 

"Alright, you got me. I was at a fight. I won. I took the money. I ran all the way here from the guys that lost, leaving them in the dust (honestly, they should have security at these things!) You were right. But please, 'Dashi, _please_ don't tell Aunt Cass! I've already gotten in trouble for this twice before with her! If she finds out again she'll flay me alive!" 

Tadashi shook his head and turned to walk away down the alley towards the main road. "I've gotta tell her, man. I'm sorry, but you need to learn your lesson." 

Hiro snatched up his bot and rushed ahead of his brother to stop him. He could see their street just ahead, late night cars driving by lazily. "Wait! Hold on! I'll do dishes for a week. A month!" 

Tadashi kept walking. 

"I'll take out all the trash! I'll clean Mocchi's litter box! I'll do all your chores!" 

Tadashi kept walking. Hiro tried to stop him by placing both hands on his chest and digging in his heels, but it was no use. The young teen quickly fell away, panting hard.

"Please! I'll d-do anything! Anything you w-want. I promise!" Hiro tried for a persuasive smile. Tadashi stopped and looked at him. He actually looked cute in this half-light with his gap-toothed smile, if a little desperate. _Anything, eh?_

"Really? Anything?" 

Hiro nodded earnestly. "If you tell Aunt Cass then she'll throw away my bot, ground me, kick me off the wifi, and maybe even ban me from our work garage! That's my whole life, man!" Hiro's shoulders slumped just from talking about it. "So yeah, I'll do anything."

Tadashi couldn't help himself from automatically picking the most cringy thing he could think of, and impulsively blurted it out. "So… if I told you to get naked right now, you'd do it?" 

He instantly regretted saying it. He'd intended to just make Hiro feel embarrassed, but it came out completely wrong. And yet, at the same time, Tadashi's mind formed a vision of Hiro naked right there in the alleyway. He tried to shut it down, and he had experience in that area. He knew it was wrong both to see and picture his little brother naked, but for some reason once he'd conjured the image, Tadashi couldn't banish it! 

Hiro's mind went along a similar path. There was a part of his mind that was _always_ working on keeping him out of trouble that recognized this as a potential way out. He need only tell Aunt Cass that Tadashi had told him to get naked in public, and her anger would be redirected from him to his older brother! And yet another, much larger part of Hiro, the teenage hormones part of him that didn't get much use, opened its eyes and purred. It liked the suggestion. _Hiro_ liked the suggestion. 

But he still knew it was wrong. He didn't want Tadashi to know he wanted to do it. 

"Eeewww! What? You wanna see your brother naked?! I mean, I said 'anything' and I meant it, but gross, dude." 

Tadashi's cheeks burned, but his eyes flashed brightly at Hiro's words. "So you'll do it?" He found himself saying in a hungry tone. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

Hiro bit his lip, pretending to think it over. Well, kind of pretending. Really he'd already decided he was going to do it, but he was still thinking over the wrongness of it. In the end, everything is a split, impulsive decision to teenage boys. _I'm really gonna strip for Tadashi? My **brother**?! Why do I feel like this inside? Is this normal? No… but do I care? No… I've never been normal anyway._

Hiro gave a single nod and licked his lips. "I… I guess I'll do it. If it means you won't tell Aunt Cass. But that's all I'm doing!" Hiro's bot fell from his hands with a clatter. 

"I'm going to take pictures!" Tadashi blurted out suddenly, holding up his phone. _What the hell? Stupid mouth! Curse my ADHD!_

Hiro's face burned almost as deeply red with embarrassment as his brother's. But still he didn't feel any urge to back down. There was the slight twinging in the back of his mind, but everything else inside the boy was egging him on. He handed Tadashi his own phone and said nothing as he slowly reached his hands up to unzip his blue hoodie. As the zipper unclasped Tadashi gasped, clearly certain he had gone over the line and disbelieving that Hiro was still going through with it. He raised the phone and took a picture as Hiro shrugged one arm out of the jacket, the flash momentarily lighting up the brick alley. Not that there was anyone around to see. 

Hiro could hear his heart beating, his blood flowing as the jacket fell to the leaf-strewn ground and his hands moved to the button on the front of his shorts. The alley lit up again as Tadashi took another picture. Hiro popped the button open and flashed down the zipper, hardly daring to breathe. Tadashi's pupils were widened to the max in that half-light, and he peeked around his phone screen to look at the sliver of white underwear that had just been exposed on his little brother. 

"Go on." 

The words slipped through Tadashi's lips, barely a whisper, and crashed into Hiro. He took a deep breath, then shoved the pants down around his ankles. There was a click as Tadashi pressed the side button on his phone. The alleyway, and Hiro, was lit by a white light for several seconds as the camera focused and the shutter closed, snapping the picture. Tadashi felt a little light-headed at the sight before him. Hiro in white _Fruit of the Looms_ and a periodic table shirt the same color as his jacket. The shirt reached down to cover part of his crotch, but not far enough to fully conceal the slight bulge in the front of the undies. 

It happened at the same time for both Hiro and Tadashi. The thrill they were feeling became warped, perverted by teenage hormones and lust. They started to get hard. Hiro kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his shorts completely, then reached over his head and began to tug off his shirt. Tadashi snapped pictures frantically as his brother's bare stomach and hipbones were exposed, as well as a better sight of his growing, stirring bulge. 

Neither Hiro nor Tadashi was asking themselves what they were doing anymore. Though Hiro had said he was only going to strip, and though he'd not yet completed that task, they both knew it wouldn't stop there. They didn't want it to stop there. They had an understanding. Tadashi hadn't had sex in months, and Hiro hadn't masturbated in weeks. It was inevitable. 

The shirt hit the ground silently. Tadashi almost forgot to snap a picture. He was too busy staring at Hiro's thin, young, toned form. The muscles and nipples and perfect skin. Perfect sin. Hiro raised one leg and bent over to pull off its sock, purposefully rotating to give Tadashi a view of his butt. When he bent forward some of Hiro's crack started to show above the waistband. Tadashi took another picture. 

As Hiro began to pull the sock off his other foot he watched a car roll slowly past the alleyway, on the street their house was on. It was the first car to go by in the entire time Hiro and Tadashi had been down there. The driver never even looked their way. 

Hiro straightened up. Tadashi watched as his shoulder blades moved beneath the skin, then crouched down slowly to place Hiro's phone on top of his clothes. Tadashi didn't want to miss a thing. There was only one last item of clothing to remove. He took a deep breath. This was it! After this, if he went through with it, there would be no going back. Tadashi would have seen him, would have the sight etched into his mind forever. Hiro's heart jumped lightly at that thought. His dick was almost completely hard. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. 

But before Hiro's hands had even twitched towards his underwear he heard movement behind him. Tadashi stepped forward, pressing his front against Hiro's back. He tucked the boy's head under his chin and reached around, slipping his warm right hand down the front of his brother's underwear. 

Hiro went all the rest of the way stiff in a matter of seconds as Tadashi fondled him. He closed his eyes, letting out a high moan, and rested his head against Tadashi's chest. 

"Ahhhhaa~ 'D-Dashi! You're n-not supposed to touch m-me there!" 

"Shhhh," Tadashi began delivering slow stroked. "We both knew this was coming, Hiro." He reached with his other hand and took a picture of his right hand disappearing down the front of Hiro's underwear. 

"Nii-San!"

Hiro thrust into Tadashi's hand slowly, cock head rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. Hiro gasped and squirmed at the friction. He'd never felt anything like it. Of course, it had been a few weeks since Hiro'd had the chance to jerk off, but Tadashi felt absolutely incredible! Even constrained by Hiro's underwear he stroked the boy off with a certain finesse that Hiro had never archived in his own. _Have I been doing it wrong the whole time?_

"T-Tadashi, the underwear is too tight!" Hiro whined. 

"Shhhh," Tadashi said again. "Not so loud, otōto. But I can take care of that for you." He stopped pawing Hiro off, releasing his brother's cock entirely. Hiro was given a moment to catch his breath and still his trembling legs as Tadashi used his free hand to push down his underwear. 

Tadashi only managed to get it down to just over Hiro's knees, but that was enough. Hiro started to push them down the rest of the way while Tadashi stepped back, daring to admire Hiro's body. The older boy started taking picture after picture of his brother's plump rear. His own cock was now straining against his pants, but it could wait. 

Hiro looked beautiful! His ass was round and just the right level of firm. When he bent forward to fully remove his underwear, his cheeks parted ever so slightly. Tadashi made sure he got pictures of it all. He'd have to hide them away, he knew, but he would cherish them forever. 

And then Hiro turned around. Tadashi's thumb nearly seized up as it tapped manically against his phone screen, taking as many pictures as he could. Hiro's hard-on was already 5 1/2 inches long. The glimmering, fat purple head was resting snug beneath a sizable foreskin. Hair was just beginning to sprout up around the stiff member, black and shiny. There wasn't even enough yet to call it a bush yet. And in the flash of Tadashi's phone camera, he could see pre glinting from the slit in Hiro's cock head. 

Embarrassment tingled on Hiro's skin as he exhibited himself for his brother. No one had seen him naked. Not in years and years since he was a kid who needed to be bathed by someone else. Not until now. Though Hiro got several propositions and solicitations from strange men online, and they indeed turned him on, he'd always blocked them and done nothing more either way. _What's changed?_

"Are. . . Is this all?" Hiro's voice was croaky from nervousness. Inside he was aching for Tadashi to say 'no,' but Hiro kept his face impassive (though he could do nothing about his ever-present blush). 

Tadashi shook his head. Relief coursed through Hiro as Tadashi took a step closer, backing Hiro up against a brick wall. It made his pale, skinny legs shake. 

"No." 

The word was spoken so low Hiro could hardly hear it, but it was deep, final. Hiro felt his bare ass press against cold brick and sighed. His urges were screaming at him to wrap a hand around his dick and paw off right there in front of his brother. He was _aching_ to. But he held off. It was better to let Tadashi do everything here and now~

"Wh-what do I have to d-do?" Hiro's voice shook more from nerves than any actual fear, but Tadashi misinterpreted it. _Why does this turn me on even more?_ He stepped closer, bridging the gap between them. The two brother's crotches pressed together and Hiro's eyes grew bigger, filling with emotion. But in this darkness Tadashi was hard-pressed to say which emotions they were. 

He reached up to cup Hiro's face in his hand. Their brown eyes bored into each other as Tadashi's thumb passed gently over Hiro's young lips. Hiro's breathing grew shallow, though Tadashi could feel his chest expanding with each breath. He stared into that gorgeous face, a face he'd had desire of for a long time, though he wouldn't let himself feel it until now. 

Tadashi leaned in, tilting Hiro's face carefully up. Hiro's breath stopped. Their lips touched, just brushing together at first. Tadashi's were dry and smooth, and Hiro's were soft & full. Then Tadashi pressed the rest of the way, closing his eyes and moaning as he tasted his little brother. Hiro breathed again, deeply and hungrily this time. His hands pressed suddenly against Tadashi's chest. Not pushing him away, just feeling him. 

All of Tadashi's nervousness vanished with that kiss. It was odd. He'd just touched Hiro's hard on, stroked him off a bit. And it had seemed like Hiro enjoyed it (if against his better judgment). And yet the kiss was the milestone Tadashi needed to feel secure in what he was doing. He would've laughed at the irony if he gave a shit about it in that moment. 

Tadashi couldn't help himself after that. He knew he should go slow. But the urges took over. He released Hiro's face and tossed his phone onto the pile of Hiro's clothes behind him, then began to shakily unbutton and unzip his jeans between them. At the same time, Tadashi was kicking off his shoes and using his toes to peel off his socks. All while kissing Hiro more and more ferociously. 

And Hiro was kissing him back! His mouth opened in invitation and Tadashi slid his tongue in. His head was growing fuzzy. Hiro's hands slipped down from Tadashi's chest and knocked his fumbling fingers aside, the little brother taking over the removal of the older's pants. The zipper slid the rest of the way down and Hiro grabbed under the waistbands of both pants and underwear and pushed. 

They came down without a hitch, which was saying something, considering Tadashi had a 7 1/2 inch hard-on in the way. Hiro's right hand wrapped tightly around it as Tadashi kicked aside his pants & underwear. Hiro began delivering slow, skill-less strokes, feeling Tadashi's foreskin rolling up over his head against the base of his hand. Having someone else touch you where you're not supposed to be touched, especially someone who isn't supposed to touch you at all, will always beat out skill so long as it's still done right. Hiro left Tadashi gasping and groaning and holding onto his shoulders within a minute. 

"Aaahh, oohhh God, H-Hiro! Just like that!" Tadashi's moans echoed through the alley. It was a good thing there wasn't anyone around to hear. 

"Hir-ro!" Tadashi gasped. "My shirt!" 

Hiro sighed. He wanted to keep stroking his brother off until he came. But Tadashi was right. The shirt was rubbing between them, activating Hiro's nipples ever so slightly. It had to go. So Hiro, with some reluctance, let go of Tadashi's dick and reached his hands up under Tadashi's shirt (feeling up his chest again as he went). 

Tadashi raised his arms to help rid himself of the shirt and in the process pressed his hips forward. His and Hiro's cocks became pushed against each other. They both froze briefly, blushing at the feeling. It was odd in a lovely, intimate way. Though this had never happened to either brother before it felt strangely comforting and familiar to them. At home. Tadashi rolled his hips experimentally and bubbled with the friction that came. 

Hiro unfroze and completed the removal of Tadashi's shirt. The older teen's arms lowered and came to rest at Hiro's hips, thumbs circling thighs. It was just in time. Tadashi felt a drop of water hit his shoulder. 

He looked up, and Hiro looked up with him. Thick but harmless clouds churned above them. More raindrops fell, batting the two boys' black hair, spattering against bare skin. Tadashi looked down and met Hiro's gaze. It was time. 

"Turn around," he commanded, stepping back. Hiro didn't even hesitate as he turned to face the brick wall, leaning over a bit and placing his hands bracingly against it. Tadashi admired Hiro's ass again as he crouched down to cover their phones from the rain by his shirt and pants. He then walked back to Hiro and spread the boy's ass with his left hand. 

He wasn't sure how he could make out Hiro's hole in this darkness. Maybe Tadashi was just used to the lack of light by now, or maybe he was just projecting. But as he reached in an ran a thumb over it touch baked up his sight. It was perfection. Tight, as expected from a virgin, but somehow not too tight. It wouldn't be a job getting inside his brother. The rain started to fall harder. 

Tadashi reached his pointer and middle fingers from his right hand up to his lips. He slipped them inside momentarily, tongue working on them, then popped them out and spat onto them. Smirking, he reached down and began to rub the makeshift lubricant onto Hiro's hole. Hiro tensed up as he felt the warm wetness but did nothing to stop it. Tadashi rubbed the fingers in a circular motion for a few seconds, making sure the hole was fully saturated, then applied pressure to his middle finger. 

Hiro's eyes widened. A gasp wormed it's way up towards his lips, but his throat constructed and held it fast as he felt his older brother's finger start to slide inside of him. 

It's the first 2 1/2 millimeters that are the hardest to get in. The "lube" needs to reach every part of the ring, outside, inside, and in-between. After that there's no dry friction and the rest of the finger just slides on in. As long as you go at the appropriate speed and keep the hole lubricated you shouldn't run into any other problems. Slick riding from there on out. And out there in the steadily increasing rain, with Hiro's natural lubricants about to kick in, they would be fine. 

Of course, that's not accounting for stretching. This was still Hiro's first time, and Tadashi's first time with a boy, or anyone that young. He wanted to make absolutely certain that Hiro was properly prepared before entering him. At the same time, both boys wanted him to get the preparations over with as fast as possible and just fuck him already! 

Tadashi thrust his middle finger in and out of Hiro's asshole, starting slowly and working up speed. The inside of Hiro's ass felt. . . Well, Tadashi wasn't sure how to say it, except that he liked it. It was slimy, but at the same time not. Like the walls of the inside of your mouth, only smoother. He thrust a few more times, then began to push a second finger against Hiro's hole. 

It was slick enough an unclenched enough that he was able to press it inside. This one took a little longer than the first because of Hiro's tightness, and it made the boy gasp & groan, but he got it in! After that it was the same process as before, only now Tadashi began to spread his fingers apart as best he could while he thrust slowly to help stretch his brother. It was hard. Hiro's ring was thick and strong, but in the end Tadashi was stronger. Soon Hiro was ready for the third and final finger. 

This time Hiro felt pain. Not a lot, and certainly not enough to make him tap out (at this point he wasn't even sure if Tadashi would let him stop, not that Hiro wanted to), but it was still there. He grit his teeth and pushed through, just like the third finger. Tadashi spent longer thrusting this time, making sure that when he pulled his fingers out Hiro wouldn't clench. 

It felt completely alien to Hiro. He knew Tadashi was fingering him. He cod feel the fingers slipping through his asshole. But past that there was next to nothing. Nothing except the pressure that accompanied the thrusts and. . . the beginnings of feeling in a couple of spots. But the fingers didn't go far enough or press hard enough inside him to truly stimulate these spots. 

"Almost there, little bro!" Tadashi promised as his fingers passed squeltchily in and out the young teen's hole. "Can you bend down and spread your legs any farther for us?" 

Hiro did as he was asked and Tadashi found he no longer needed to spread the boy's ass open. "Perfect! Alright, baby, are you ready? I'm going to pull my fingers out." He didn't wait for Hiro's confirmation before removing his fingers from him. Hiro gasped deeply again but managed to keep from clenching. 

"Good boy!" Tadashi said proudly. He grasped his dick in his right and placed his left against Hiro's back, which was now completely soaked from the rain, and placed himself against his little brother's entrance. 

"This might hurt a little bit, baby, because I'm a little bit bigger than those fingers," Tadashi warned him as he peeled back his foreskin off his head. 

"I can take it!" Hiro said stiffly. Tadashi smirked and pressed the first little bit of himself inside. "Alright, then~" he gave a thrust. His head was propelled forward and popped in. Hiro gave a grunting gasp, but took it well. Until Tadashi began moving in further. 

Hiro hissed and then cried out. But Tadashi didn't stop. He kept going and going, past halfway and still no sign of letting up. 

"AahhAAAAAGGGG! TADASHIIIII! It h-hurts!" Hiro whined. The poor boy was trying so hard not to clench. It really showed his strength of will. 

Tadashi continued pressing in until his cock was almost all the way inside before stopping. "Shhh shhh shhhh, I know it hurts. I'm sorry, Hiro! But the best way to make the pain go away is to get it over with. You do want to do this, don't you? You don't want me to tell Aunt Cass about you sneaking out to a bot fight?" 

Hiro's muscles clenched at the threat, but it was more like the acceptance of a challenge (or indeed the call of one himself) than fearful backing-down. He wanted this just as badly as Tadashi did, Tadashi just didn't realize it. 

"D-do your worst, do your b-best." 

Tadashi grinned from ear to ear. When Hiro's muscles relaxed he knew the pain had gone. _I will!_ He started thrusting, slow at first. Tadashi wanted to look down, to watch himself fuck his baby brother! But he couldn't spare the movement. Besides, the rain was beginning to wash his hair into his face. It didn't matter, he knew what e was doing, and he could feel _all_ of it. 

And so could Hiro. Tadashi's cock was thicker than his fingers had been, and two to three times as long. Though Hiro didn't know what they were, Tadashi cock drove right against his sweet spots, his pleasure centers. It was magnificent! Nothing Hiro had ever done to himself felt anything like this at all! It was all he could do to not cry out again right then and there, and Tadashi's thrusts were only becoming more powerful. _My older brother is fucking me! Tadashi's dick is inside me! And I. . . God, I love it!_

Tadashi thrust a little harder and a little faster, his balls and thighs began to slap lightly against Hiro's. Both boy's eyes were closed, and neither had a care at all for the road at the end of the alley, where two more cars drove by as the brothers fucked. 

_Who's going to cum first?_ Tadashi wondered. _The virgin boy, or the desperate & deprived man?_ He almost wanted it to be him. Hell, he even already felt the beginning tingles of an orgasm. It had been so long! Too long. But was a little worried about not being able to outlast a lowteen virgin boy. And more importantly, it wouldn't be right to leave Hiro without an orgasm too. Tadashi solved that problem when he reached around and began to slowly jerk his brother off again. 

"N-no fair!" Hiro gasped. He wanted to never stop fucking. The pleasure in his ass (already great and getting greater the harder Tadashi fucked him and the closer Hiro came to orgasm) was by itself a shattering assault on any semblance of stamina Hiro had. But adding the handjob on top of it?! He wouldn't last another five minutes. Hiro tried to tune out the feel of Tadashi's tight but soft grip on him, of his thin foreskin slipping up and down over his sensitive cockhead, but it was impossible. 

The last thing Hiro thought before cumming was _"I'm not gonna make it!"_ The he was crying out louder than any time before that night and splattering the brick wall with his thick white seed. And there was a lot of it! It shot out in rope after rope, though it was all quickly washed away by the rain. 

It is quite impossible to see your younger brother beneath you cumming because of what you've just done to him, and then not cum yourself. This was just as true for Tadashi, close as he already was, as it was for any boy. And he did it with a victorious smile on his face, from ear to ear. His cock pumped hard one final time into Hiro's slick, clenched hole, then he began to unload. Tadashi's Was at least as big as Hiro's, but happened in three hyper-powered explosive bursts rather than several normal shots. His back curved and his eyes flashed open, oblivious to the rain, as his guttural shout echoed with the diminishing end of Hiro's cry. 

Though their respective orgasms felt like they lasted much longer, they really only lasted a couple dozen seconds each before all the effects faded away, leaving both Hamadas feeling drained and complete. Tadashi took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled out of his younger brother in a quick, fluid motion. They were both soaked, and though the rain was a cold one, it felt good against their hot skin. 

As much as Tadashi wanted to spend the next five minutes recovering, he knew there was no time. "We h-have to get home! The rain m-might damage our phones if it gets through the clothes I c-c-covered them with." 

Hiro nodded as he straightened up, stretching and yawning as he turned around. As he straightened himself his hole clenched automatically, holding in nearly all of his brother's cum. "You're right!" He blushed. "But. . . Out clothe's are wet too. . . They'll be impossible to put back on!" 

Tadashi blinked and felt an angry fear rise in his chest as he realized Hiro was right! But those emotions were slapped back down by exhilaration as he also realized what this meant. He slipped on his shoes, then crouched down and began gathering up all their clothes, making sure to keep their phones securely buried with the last remotely dry bits left.

"Home is just a couple blocks down, right?" Tadashi asked, looking over his brother's nude, wet form.

"Yeah?" Hiro said curiously, looking at Tadashi's naked features as well. 

Tadashi cocked another grin and turned to begin jogging towards the street. "Then I guess we better hurry, eh?" 

Hiro stared after his brother's retreating form in shook for a moment, weighing his options before silently swearing and bending down to snatch up his battle bot (it would be fine in the rain). Hiro tossed his hair out of his face, slipped on his wet shoes, and began to run after his brother, ass jiggling in the night air. It wouldn't be until late next morning that Hiro would realize the rain had turned all his winnings to mush in his pockets. Oh well, it didn't matter. He'd gotten something better than money out of the arrangement anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks or reading! This'll be my last post for a few days. I'm going on vacation again, and unlike last time I won't be able to write at all until I get back. I've got a couple other updates that are *close* to being ready, so keep an eye out for those late next week/early the week after. 
> 
> If you liked this fic and wanna let me know, have a prompt and/or pairing you want to request, or even if you hated this fic and wanna tell me why, leave me a comment! I read/respond to them all
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
